lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lust of Gaben
The time is nye. The great god Gaben has walked onto the stage. There is no doubt. This is it. It’s time for episode 3. Gabe raises his index finger. Eyes widen. Then his middle finger. Jaws drop. And finally, the moment this planet has been riding on has arrived. Gabe lowers his index finger and gives the crowd the bird. And with a puff of his kush, his sweet Gaben kush, he vanished while shouting “#420blazeit.” Our lord and savior anthro pony Gaben slowly descended from the heavens onto one of Ponyville’s many roofs. On another nearby roof, Miku appears with a kawaii puff of smoke. Pony Gaben's jaw drops and his pants drop too. His rager gets harder and hotter the longer he stares at her hologram boobis (yes boobis). At that moment pony Gabe knew, I gotta tap that shit. He must take care of his rager. He flies, penis in maximum ogredrive, screaming “Want the vajayjay, need the vajayjay.” as he glides with an eagle screech, searching for his prey. Pony Gaben flapped his mighty flab as he scouted for an organism to lay his seed in. The hornmaster pony Gabe spotted a fine rainbow cumdumpster fo’ the sexin’. He realised his prey was asleep and knew he could get away with the diggity doo. He charged with his meat lance leading the strike. With the force of a thousand young sun’s, he slammed his jam into the ma’am with a bam, forcing his seed into her plowed plot. But that didn’t cut it, he needed more. Pony Gaben added a fist to the pony poon. Even though he just came, he was up and ready again. She pleaded for him to stop, but that only got him harder as pony Gaben delights in the cries of his victims. Pony Gabe sped up, ready to share his love with a new species. He eagle screeched again to mark his release and let his juices flow out of his peen. The sexmeister pony Gabe’s hair began to stand on end and as his ki level rose he ascended to SSJ4. His final load had the force of the fans for Half Life episode 3, incinerating her upon secretion. Pony Gaben then took flight to find his next victim. Pony Gabe began to scan for his next soon-to-be fatality. He found it in a white prissy bi- I mean unicorn named Rarity. Pony Gaben crashed through the roof of Rarity's boutique. With the speed of sanic, he found the pony masterbating inside her room. She was sprawled out on the floor, just going at it with her hoof. Pony Gaben didn't mind this, there were other holes he could fill with his love. Still naked from his previous affair, he bolted with that same sanic speed and his dick fit itself in Rarity's mouth like a lock and key. They were made for each other. Rarity gasped as well as she could through pony Gabe's rock-hard peen. At first reluctant, she soon became welcome to it and was sucking actively. Pony Gaben continued to thrust for many hours and Rarity fell unconscious from the sheer power of his love. He figured he should wrap up and with one final slam jam he came. The thunderous ejaculation shot Rarity back into a wall. The force opened up a cabinet and a 2sp00ky4u pony skeleton fell out. Our generous god figured he should repay the unicorn for the BJ. With his fapping arm, he ripped the spine for the 2sp00ky4u skeleton. He propped the still unconscious Rarity onto the spine and let it slide up her with her weight. Everything seemed great (until the fire nation attacked) until the spine broke through her skin and it became obvious she was dead. Gave sighed and decided he wasn't ready for necrophilia, so he moved on. Flying ogre Ponyville, pony Gabe was having more and more trouble finding a suitable nest for his bebby. However he couldn't help but notice an ecstatic pink Pony everytime he flew above. With no better option, he began to make his descent. Pony Gabe followed the pony into to her bakery/concentration camp, making sure not to be noticed. He watched her descend into her basement and began to pick up his pace. He went 2fast2quick down the stairs and was at the bottom in no time.(like sonic) "Welcome to my sex fungeon!" Pinkie exclaimed after pony Gaben passed the final step. "Hopefully it will have been worth the wait." Pony Gabe responded optimistically. Pony Gaben was immediately tackled and strapped to a table. He was just as quickly blindfolded and gagged. Soon he felt his limbs pulled into leather restraints. Pony Gaben chose not to move. After an unknown amount of giggling, Pony Gaben began to feel something wiggle it's way into his bum. Pony Gabe didn't want anymore, "Nrr Buenrr." Pony Gabe said, muffled by the ball gag. Pony Gaben moved his arms inward. Instead of being freed though, the cheap metal table folded like a taco around pony Gaben. With a bit of luck, pony Gabe managed to pull himself to his feet. Still bound to the table though, pony Gaben felt a primal rage build up in his loins, aching in agony and full of baby batter ready to be released. Pony Gaben broke his bindings and thrust himself upon the pink pone. Then he put his roll of dough straight into her vagoven. He could feel her baking his “goods.” Pinky was surprised at this but the surprise went away as she could feel his bebby maker inside of her oven and she was lovin’ every moment of it. Pony Gaben let out a primal roar and sped up the thrustin’ continuing his assault on candy keep. Pinkie screamed for him to fill up her “party hole” and so he did. Pony Gaben came so hard that it caused a sanic rainboom tearing Pinkie apart by the brutal onslaught of cum. Meanwhile in Canterlot, Celestia had felt the death of the ponies and knew something must be done. She’d taken special notice of the penile perpetrator. A god beloved by all other beings. A god named Gaben. 2 b kontinyud…? Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:NSFW Category:Loads of Characters